


He is OURS [Tony Stark x Peter Parker x Harley Keener]

by yukoyaoista



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Iron Trio, M/M, One-sided Stony / WinterIron / ThunderIron / IronStrange, Peter and Harley are a Little Shits, Possessive Peter and Harley, Sexual Humor, Starker, Starker+Harley Keener - Freeform, Tony-centric, because Tony is THEIRS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Durante una batalla cierto capitán, cierto hechicero, cierto soldado y cierto principe Asgardiano intentan decidir quién de ellos es el mejor partido para cierto genio-millonario-playboy y filántropo. Sin embargo dos jovencitos saben de antemano que ellos son los únicos que pueden tener a Tony Stark, en todos los sentidos. Y se los hacen saber a los demás de una manera muy particular..*TONY STARK x PETER PARKER x HARLEY KEENER*Ligero ThunderGamma (Thor x Bruce Banner)Ligero (y one-sided love) Stony, WinterIron, IronStrange, ThunderIron.





	He is OURS [Tony Stark x Peter Parker x Harley Keener]

"¡Cubran el blanco izquierdo!" La voz del capitán resonaba en los altavoces al igual que el sonido de las balas.

"Lo tengo cubierto. Sólo cuiden por mí un momento a Hulk, parece que está mucho más enojado de lo usual y no queremos bajas, los necesitamos con vida si queremos la información." La voz de Natasha se vio interrumpida por el gruñido de Hulk y el sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose. "Olvídenlo, sólo intenten que al menos uno salga con vida. Puedo trabajar con eso."

"¡Natasha!"

"Muy bien cap, no te esponjes." Se escuchó a Tony mientras una suave risa acompañaba a la voz del genio. "Nat, sabes bien que a capi-paleta no le parece bien todo eso de dejar morir a nuestros enemigos en manos de nuestro Vengador verde favorito. Ya saben, todo eso de los principios y de salvar a todos aunque no lo merezcan y yada-yada"

"¿Nuestro Vengador favorito? Pensé que yo era tu vengador favorito." La voz baja del Soldado de Invierno se escuchó en apenas un susurro y Steve pudo jurar que casi podía ver la sonrisa ladina y tentativa dibujarse en los labios de su mejor amigo como cada vez que intentaba flirtear con algún interés romántico. "котенок, sabes bien que si sólo intentas darme celos no es necesario todo esto. Aún mantengo en pie la propuesta de una salida, prometo traerte al día siguiente para la cena. O tú puedes ser la cena. Estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaríamos más la última opción."

"Bucky..." masculló el capitán, aunque fue interrumpido por una divertida risa.

"Wow, quién diría que el mismo tipo que una vez era lo suficientemente tímido como para apenas mascullar un 'buenos días' hoy hablaría de una forma tan..."

"¿-Sexy?" presentó el soldado.

"¡Bucky!"

"Iba a decir libre, pero eso también aplica." Completó el genio con diversión para detenerse un momento mientras claramente podía escucharse el sonido de unos escombros caer.

"¡Tony! ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda?" Un par de segundos y lo único que se podía escuchar era la estática mezclada con una explosión. "¡Tony!" Volvió a intentar el capitán para segundos después escuchar una voz barítono profunda desde la conexión del genio.

"Podría dejar de gritar en el intercomunicador, Capitán Rogers, es completamente incómodo el intentar no ser aplastado por un edificio mientras sus gritos taladran mis oídos."

"Strange" masculló el capitán y Bucky al mismo tiempo y de fondo la risa divertida de Natasha pudo escucharse apenas.

"¿Quién llamó al mago a la fiesta?" gruñó el Soldado de Invierno.

"Necesitaba sacar a unos civiles del edificio y era eso o tener que intentar llevar a diez personas sobre mí. Stephen era mi mejor opción." Explicó calmadamente el genio volviéndosele a escuchar nuevamente.

"¿Stephen? ¿Desde cuándo es Stephen?"

"Diablos Tony ¿estas saliendo con el mago?" Se escuchó la voz de Clint por primera vez desde que todos se dispersaron.

"Dame unos minutos Clint, intento que Hulk coopere un poco aquí." Se apresuró a decir Tony desconectándose del intercomunicador.

"Me debes 50, Clint." La jocosa voz de Falcon estaba amortiguada por el viento pero todos podían perfectamente captar la risa del moreno al igual que las ligeras/muy mal disimuladas maldiciones del arquero.

"¡¿Qué?!" chilló el capitán entre la sorpresa del hecho de que el genio estuviera saliendo con el estirado de Strange y el hecho de que casi fue alcanzado por una de las balas enemigas.

"Tones no está saliendo con nadie. Yo lo sabría primero de ser así." War Machine interrumpió cuando Tony se desconectó.

"Esperen, ¿qué? Pensé que el coronel  _Hetero-hasta-la-tumba_ Rhodes y Tony sólo eran amigos" preguntó un confundido Clint.

"No me sorprende que el amigo coronel haya cedido ante la tentación del amigo Tony" habló Thor con calma en el comunicador.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que tentación?" se escuchó a Clint divertido.

"Tiene un muy-deleitable-a-la-vista tra-"

"Transformemos esta batalla. ¡Enfóquense!" se escuchó al capitán nuevamente algo exasperado.

"Soy heterosexual, pero eso no quiere decir que-"

"¿-Que Tony no sea capaz de hacerte dudar un poco de tu sexualidad, en especial cuando acaba de levantarse y tiene su cabello sensualmente alborotado?" interrumpió el arquero al coronel.

"¡¿Clint?!" las voces completamente sorprendidas de Steve y Bucky hablaron al unísono.

"O cuando tiene esa mirada algo desenfocada al despertar hasta que va por su primera taza de café." Puntuó el mago con una voz baja haciendo que tanto el capitán como el Soldado de Invierno gruñeran por lo bajo.

"Oh vamos, ustedes no son los únicos con ojos." Se volvió a escuchar al arquero, este último ignorando completamente los gruñidos bajo de los dos hombres.de.otra.era "Y si se preguntan cómo lo sé, eso es un trabajo de espía. Definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con que alguna vez haya buscado verlo así deliberadamente. Además, quien se atreva a negarse que Tony Stark no puede hacerte dudar de tu sexualidad simplemente es más ingenuo que el capitán."

"¿Incluso a ti, Barton?" preguntó con diversión y un toque de malicia la Viuda Negra.

"Sabes que tengo a Laura..."

"Esa no fue la pregunta" interrumpió Natasha sonriendo mientras enviaba a uno de los enemigos contra una pared de un solo movimiento.

"Entonces, ¿Tony está saliendo con alguno?" preguntó al aire Falcon haciendo que un silencio pesado invadiera el comunicador.

"No" habló luego de un momento Strange "Pero eso no quiere decir que-"

"No lo intentes mago, Antoshka es mía."

"Ven a discutirlo cuando tu cerebro este curado de la pequeña y mortal personalidad que tienes ahí, Soldado."

"Cuidado con tus palabras Strange, Bucky sabe bien que las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo están prohibidas."

"¿En serio Steve? quizá puedas tu seguir tu propia regla."

"¿Qué-?"

"Oh vamos hombre, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta la manera en cómo miras a Tony y todos esos balbuceos y las 'comidas caseras' que llevas a su laboratorio." Habló con diversión Clint. "Por si no lo has notado en este siglo está bien que te interesen los chicos, y como habíamos dicho antes, no es tu culpa. Tony puede volver a cualquier heterosexual, y al parecer hasta el mismo derecho-capitán-América, hacia la otra acera."

"Quizá pueda invitar a salir al amigo Anthony." Interrumpió Thor pensativamente a todo ello.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" gritaron al unísono el Capitán, el Soldado y el Doctor Strange.

"¿Y por qué no? El amigo Anthony necesita a alguien que lo proteja y merece ser tratado como todo el príncipe que es"

"Le doy un punto al Príncipe Encantador" comentó Clint.

"Lo que Anthoshka necesita es alguien que sea capaz de eliminar a los idiotas que intenten siquiera pensar en dañarlo y alguien con quien pueda divertirse."  _' Dentro y fuera de la cama'_  estaba flotando la frase en el aire, pero al parecer por los sonidos de molestia de Steve y Stephen, Bucky supo muy bien que lo habían entendido.

Debemos concederle lo de la diversión al Soldado." Habló Falcon. "Pero amigo, incluso tú debes admitir que eso de 'eliminar' a los que intente dañar a Stark es demasiado."

"Tony necesita a alguien que lo cuide mucho más allá del campo de batalla. Alguien que se preocupe por su bienestar."

"Le doy un punto al Capitán." Comentó Rhodey "Tones necesita alguien que pueda hacer que coma y duerma como un mortal. Sin embargo creo que hay algo que ustedes tienen que-"

"Anthony no necesita a una madre." Habló Strange con desdén ante las palabras del capitán. "sino también a alguien que lo entienda y que pueda entablar una compleja conversación con él, que conozca sus gustos, sus proyectos. Que esté a su lado tanto fuera como dentro de lo de ser un Vengador."

"Aunque quisiera darle un punto a Strange por ello-" comentó Natasha mientras oía el intercambio de palabras entre sus compañeros de equipo. "No creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga todo lo que ustedes han mencionado."

"¿Ninguno de nosotros?" preguntó el capitán mientras la batalla culminaba e intentaba someter a los últimos hombres que peleaban. Y por lo que podía escuchar en el comunicador, los demás también estaban en el mismo punto que él.

"Nat, ¿acaso tu-?"

"No Clint, me refiero a esto." Se escuchó a Natasha antes de que todos los Vengadores que antes habían estado hablando recibieran una imagen en su comunicador.

Lo primero que los presentes notaron fueron los rostros de dos adolescentes quienes miraban con fastidio a la cámara, uno vestido con el traje de Spider-Man y el otro como 'Iron Lad*'. Aunque lo que realmente captó la atención de todos fue la vista de cierto genio que se podía observar al fondo. Cierto genio que se encontraba con el torso completamente desnudo, el pantalón a medio deshacer y las manos atadas en lo que parecía el laboratorio de mayor. Cierto genio que parecía estar al borde del éxtasis por las dos manos que tenía dentro de su pantalón y que parecían estar arrancándole más de un gemido.

Y debajo de aquella fotografía se podía leer perfectamente unas letras en negrita que rezaban 'Es NUESTRO. Así que ALÉJENSE de él.'

Unos minutos transcurrieron sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie hablara hasta que un carraspeo rompió el silencio.

"Uh, bueno, eso era lo que intentaba decirles." Habló el coronel Rhodes suspirando. "Sucede que Peter y Harley son la razón por la cual ningún hombre ha podido entrar en el corazón de Tony, o en sus pantalones para ser más exactos."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Lo sabias?"

"¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Las cuatro preguntas se escucharon al unísono pero a pesar de ello el coronel pudo entender perfectamente cada una de ellas, por lo que con un bufido de fastidio comenzó a responderle a Barnes, a Thor, a Stephen Strange y a Steve Rogers respectivamente.

"Todo esto no fue algo más que un amor platónico en un inicio, ya saben, sólo Peter y a Harley espantando a las citas de Tony como a plagas. Exterminándolos diría yo, los pobres nunca volvieron a cruzar palabra con Tony. No te diré como, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Tony es mi amigo pero incluso en  _eso_  hay límites. Lo sé desde que conocí a esos chicos, me lo dejaron muy en claro desde el comienzo con una linda amenaza de 'no te acerques a él, es nuestro' al igual que ustedes, pero sin la foto gracias al cielo. Y si, esos chicos tienen la mayoría de edad así que no es como si estuviera tratando con un par de niños obsesionados, son listos y darían incluso su vida por Tony. Eh visto a Tony comer, dormir, sonreír y cuidar de sí mismo como nunca lo había hecho antes y como no creo que lo haría si no los tuviera. Pero más importante, sí, estoy de acuerdo porque hacen a mi amigo malditamente feliz y eso es suficiente para mí." Habló el coronel con tranquilidad pero a la par con firmeza.

Ninguno de los presentes habló por un tiempo hasta que esta vez Clint rompió el silencio con un gemido lastimero.

"Diablos, eso quiere decir que..."

"Espero mis 50 grandes para cuando lleguemos a la torre Clint."

"¡Maldita sea Nat! ¡Es imposible que lo supieras! ¡Estás haciendo trampa verdad! ¡NAT!"

Los gritos de Clint, la suave risa de la espía y el mascullar de Falcon de 'nunca más volveré a apostar con ella' eran los sonidos que se podían escuchar. Eso y la voz de Bruce Banner que ahora se incorporaba a la conversación, curioso sobre las palabras de Clint.

Y mientras los prisioneros eran puestos en el hangar y mientras los cuatro hombres aún continuaban absortos en sus pensamientos a cerca de lo que acababa de suceder, dos chicos miraban -gracias a Jarvis- todo lo que sucedía desde una pantalla holográfica y observaban con satisfacción el rostro de sus oponentes ahora completamente vencidos.

"Cualquiera que los observara pensaría que son unos 'ángeles'" se escuchó la voz jadeante de Tony Stark.

Tanto Peter como Harley desviaron sus miradas de la pantalla, ahora completamente tranquilos de que ya no tendrían ninguna 'preocupación' que desvíe su atención de su verdadero 'objetivo'. Tony sintió como un par de ojos color cielo y otro par de ojos color chocolate puro se centraban en él antes de sentir dos pares de manos en su cuerpo, una sujetándole con fuerza el cabello y otra sujetándole del mentón "Es una fortuna que tu sepas nuestra verdadera 'naturaleza'-" habló uno de ellos, Harley, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta robarle un beso al genio que le dejó sin aliento y algo mareado.

"-y que aun así nos sigas amando." Completó el otro, Peter, mientras se estiraba un poco y tomaba entre sus manos el miembro erecto del genio y lo masajeaba lentamente, casi tentándolo y llevándole al borde.

Tony rió entre dientes aunque unos dedos en su interior hicieron que la risa se convirtiera en un gemido alto que hizo que los miembros de los jóvenes pulsaran por la anticipación. "La fortuna es que ustedes..."

"No te atrevas a completar la frase" comentó Harley mordiendo uno de los pezones erectos del mayor y luego dándole una suave lamida como disculpa. "A menos que quieras venirte sólo con la sensación de ambos en tu interior, sin que ninguno de los dos te toque." Advirtió el joven posando sus ojos cielo en el genio y haciéndole temblar de la excitación.

"Probablemente no sea un castigo." Pensó Peter besando la mejilla de Tony casi reverentemente mientras su mano daba con el punto dulce del genio y le arrancaba un gemido alto. "Nunca, jamás, pienses que no te amamos. Eres nuestro, te amamos y jamás dejaremos que lo olvides." Prometió Peter mientras su boca se cerraba en torno a la punta del pene de Tony que ya derramaba bastante pre-seminal. Degustando el sabor del mayor en su boca y succionando con fuerza, logrando que el genio lloriqueara del placer.

"Suyo." Contestó Tony cuando por fin sus pulmones lograron coger algo de aire aunque supo que eso no duraría mucho, no cuando sus manos fueron soltadas y dos miembros completamente erectos fueron presentados frente a su rostro.

Tony Stark sólo pudo lamer sus labios en señal inequívoca de lo que venía, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Amaba cuando sus dos pequeños le recordaban a quienes pertenecía, a ellos.

SUYO.

_THE END?_

_._

_._

_._

**EXTRA**

"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Tony?" se escuchó la voz de Bruce mientras sus ojos avellana paseaban por el jet y buscaban a su 'science-bro' "Creo que recuerdo haberlo visto durante la batalla, pero luego-" El científico se detuvo mientras parecía comenzar a recordar.

"Harley y Peter" continuó Bruce, "recuerdo verlos a ambos en sus trajes, pero ¿dónde están ellos?"

"Amigo Bruce, hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saberlas." Comentó Thor mirando a la lejanía por un momento. Bruce le miró preocupado pero prefirió no insistir más. Si Thor, el hombre que estaba más que acostumbrado a las excentricidades y a las rarezas -gracias a Loki- le había dicho que no pregunte, pues él no era ningún idiota para seguir buscándole tres pies al gato.

Pasaron unos segundos más mientras el científico se relajaba en su lugar antes de escuchar la voz del príncipe de Asgard de nuevo hablarle. "Y, uh- ¿estás libre hoy por la noche?" preguntó Thor mirándole con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una mirada suave y Bruce simplemente se quedó en su lugar por un momento, estático y algo abochornado antes de balbucear suavemente un 'uh. S-si'.

"¡Qué no se diga que los rubios no tienen cerebro!" habló Clint completamente divertidísimo, riendo a viva voz antes de que se detuviera abruptamente y volviera a lloriquear un "¡Maldita sea Nat! ¡¿Enserio, otra vez?!"

La espía por su parte no borró en todo el camino la sonrisa ladina que tenía en sus labios. A este paso sería rica con sus apuestas.

-

-

***** Existe la teoría de que Harley vuelva en Avenger 4 como Iron Lad, el nuevo sucesor de Iron Man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh f***. Hace milenios había tenido la intención de hacer un fic con estos tres y mi musa golpea mi cabeza con una martillo en el momento menos esperado (Feliz Dia de los Reyes, en mi país aún no termina el día. Y bueno, ya saben lo que dicen 'Si Santa no les trajo regalos, esperen a los reyes magos. Y tengan cuidado, porque son tres y uno de ellos está bien dotado'. ¬w¬)
> 
> Esta historia surgió luego de escribir el final para "Parenting for Dummies" porque una parte (gran parte de mi) se quedó con la sensación que realmente quería una historia con estos tres.
> 
> Tony y Peter es una pareja que me tiene envuelta en su dedo meñique, pero el que Harley también este en la mezcla ha sido totalmente sexy. En este fic no sólo Harley muestra su lado un tanto oscuro, sino también Peter, quien se muestra completamente dominante y posesivo y debo decir que disfruté escribirlo así cada segundo. Y bueno, que ambos tengan sometido a un Tony Stark ha sido la cereza del pastel.
> 
> Creo que muchos, aún así, se deben haber quedado con la sensación de mas (en especial en la parte sexy) pero sólo tengo una cosa que decir en mi defensa. Jamás eh escrito de Trios! Este es el primer fic que me atrevo a darle esa categoría y sólo espero no haberlo hecho mal porque estos tres son mi adoración)
> 
> Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer y a comentar las locuras de esta autora.
> 
> No puedo prometer más de estos tres (porque aún sigo siendo nueva con este asunto del trio) pero si ustedes realmente consideran que esto tiene futuro para esta autora, me lo pueden decir y yo y mi musa veremos como les traemos mas. 
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo y Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Yuko


End file.
